


Secret Sex

by suga_mama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_mama/pseuds/suga_mama
Summary: Draco and Harry have sex in the room of requirement for the first time





	Secret Sex

Harry padded down the stairs, his woolly socks softening his footsteps on the old flooring. Creeping by a passed out Seamus and Dean in the common room he wrapped the cloak of invisibility tighter around him and trudged on. Pushing open the door he slid into the hallway and looked around. Spotting Draco lurking in the corner he made a sharp turn, hoping to avoid him.  _ Why is he even on this side of the castle  _ Harry thought bitterly. He walked swiftly on, not realizing that Draco was slinking behind him. As Harry approached the room of requirement he heard a sharp breath, whipping around he saw nothing but a glimpse of white, choosing to ignore it he moved on. The door to the room of requirement slowly appeared. Doing one last look around Harry pushed the door open and let his cloak drop to the floor. Inside the room was a huge claw foot tub, the sweet smell of roses hinted the air and swirling pink water filled the bath; behind the bath was an enormous bed surrounded by hundreds of floating candles.  _ What the hell?  _ Though Harry frequently visited the room he had never been met with something like this,  _ I guess the room knows best.  _ Assuming the bath was to help his aching body he also noted that he had been sleeping rather poorly lately. He chuckled softly to himself  _ oh room you've done it again _ . Slipping his pajamas off he gently placed his glasses on the floor and sunk into the bath. Letting out a sigh he dipped his head under the water,  _ wow this is just what I needed.  _ His mind drifted to Ginny,  _ oh how she would love this.  _ Eyes closed he pictured her in a silky top, her hand on his chest pushing him onto the thick duvet, her luscious hair brushing her shoulders. That image was quickly replaced with another, worse picture, Draco was now on top of him, smirking as he unbuttoned his pants. Harry shook his head, trying to clear that mental image, realizing in disgust that his cock had hardened under the water.  _ That definitely happened while I was thinking about Ginny  _ he assured himself.

As he was trying to forget the horrid thought that had just penetrated his mind the door creaked open.  _ What the actual fuck,  _ he reached for his glasses hoping to see what impostor dared enter this room. As his vision focused he became horrified as he saw Draco’s smug face “What are you doing here?!” Harry spat, making a move to get up. Draco smiled and moved quickly across the floor. Harry looked down, realizing that it would be best if he sat still he proceeded to move as many bubbles over him as possible. “I think you know exactly what I’m doing here Potter” Draco perched on the edge of the tub, peering intently at the bubbles that were quickly disappearing. “I haven’t a bloody clue what you mean” Harry sputtered, trying to regain composure. “Well perhaps this will enlighten you.” His hand dipped down into the water, heading straight to Harry's tightly closed thighs. Harry grasped his milky hand, “What in Merlin’s name do you think you are doing!” Draco blinked innocently, Harry hadn’t realized what beautiful eyes he had and a deep pink lit up his tan cheeks. “Well, may I?” Draco asked, his voice honey sweet. Harry stifled a moan and nodded.  _ What am I doing?! What is happening?  _ Draco pulled his hand out of the water and slowly removed his clothes, maintaining steady eye contact the entire time. Harry noted the thick scars covering one of his arms and looked away. Draco nimbly moved into the tub, barely making the water move, he slipped on top of Harry, letting the water cover every inch of his body. 

Reaching under he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s throbbing cock, Harry let out a guttural moan and arched his back against the wall of the bathtub. Draco pressed his thumb over the tip of Harry’s member and gently rubbed small circles, he moved forward, brushing his cock against Harry’s. He moved his lips onto Harry’s neck and gave a small nip, Harry wriggled in pleasure, moving downwards he swirled his tongue over Harry’s nipple. Harry’s cock pressed onto his inner thigh and Draco felt himself immediately harden, suddenly embarrassed, he pulled away. Harry glared and grabbed the small of his back, pulling him onto his lap. Regaining his confidence Draco laced his fingers through his coarse black hair, and moved his lips mere centimeters from Harry’s. Suddenly forceful he pushed his lips against Harry’s sucking on his lips, he pushed his tongue in and started grinding against Harry’s crotch. Harry’s calloused hands grabbed him around the thighs and lifted him out of the water, hands still embedded in his hair he clung onto Harry, still passionately attacking his mouth. 

They slowly made their way to the bed, Harry setting Draco down and started to pull away- hoping to make it down Draco’s pale stomach and between his wiry thighs Draco gave a wry smile, “I believe that we need to switch positions Potter” without a second thought Harry flipped Draco on top of him. Draco kissed down Harry’s golden stomach, every minute or so he would look up to him, when he reached Harry’s member he sharply inhaled, running the tip of his tongue from the base to the top, where he was the head of his penis was dripping with precum. Draco lazily moved his head, in one swift movement Harry pushed him down, his mouth fully covering Harry’s cock. Harry shoved Draco’s head down, his hands wrapped around his wet blond hair. Draco gagged, Potter’s cock was bigger than he imagined and he didn’t know how long he could last. Just as Harry was about to cum Draco lifted his head, saliva dripping from his mouth. Harry’s cock twitched and he moaned in displeasure, “I was so close” he grunted. Draco moved his body so he was pressed against Harry’s member, “Will you slip it in?” He looked Harry dead in the eyes. Harry slowly entered him, his giant dick penetrating Draco’s small frame, he gasped and began to grind on Harry, his own cock begging to be touched. Harry realizing this wrapped his hand around Draco and slowly began jerking him off, his other hand gripping Draco’s ass. Draco threw his head back, moaning in pleasure as hot cum filled his inside. Harry gasped deeply shuddering as the orgasm traveled through his body and thrust himself into Draco. Draco shrieked in delight as he came mere moments later. His cum covering Harry’s dark hand, he moved to kiss Harry again. Collapsing on top of him he whispered into Harry’s ear “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 


End file.
